Crimson Moon
by Luna-Lovegood96
Summary: Harry accidentally kisses a Ravenclaw, whose parents are death-eaters. Through the kiss he is transported to Tom Riddles graveyard, where Voldemort kills him and Harry goes into the mysterious lair, where people talk of a sorcerer who can save them all.
1. Whisked away

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction :3 This chapter _isn't _the best, and this is the first time I read it over in the while. Before now I enjoyed this chapter a lot and thought I did well, but now i'm not so sure. I really want to cut this part out, but then I'd have to start the whole beginning all over and it would just take forever. Please read - it will eventually get better. I worked _really, really _hard on this. I already have a lot of other chapters written for this story, and they are very good. So please read :)**

**-I do _NOT_ own "Harry Potter" or any of these characters; Harry Potter& the characters are owned by the magnificent J.K Rowling!**

-**_WARNING:_** _This fanfic contains cussing!_

"Harry." Ginny said, smiling at him, and then she hugged him. She took a step back and kissed him gently. "Where've you been?"

He was frowning slightly, but his troubles were immediately whisked away at sight of his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Ginny, I'm sorry about Hogsmeade – there were a few problems."

"What" – kiss – "Kind" – kiss – "of" – kiss – "problems?" Ginny asked before kissing him one more time, a little more passionate than the others.

"With Hermione," Harry said smugly. "Don't worry about it, love." And then he forced a smile at his girlfriend.

"No wonder she looked so depressed today!" Ginny exclaimed. "What happened, Harry? Is she alright? Oh, please do tell me!"

"It was nothing really," Harry shrugged. "Just a few issues with Ron, that's it."

Ginny frowned. "Ron – what did that dumbbell do _this _time?"

"Don't let it worry you, Ginny – let's forget all about it," Harry suggested. "Since we didn't go to Hogsmeade earlier, would you perhaps maybe like to go now?"

"With…Just with you?" She asked curiously.

Harry nodded with a smile. "Yes, just me and you."

And then Ginny returned the smile. "Sure, it sounds like fun."  
Before they could walk off, a gorgeous blond girl passed by, wearing ravenclaw robes. She looked as if she was running from something – that's the thing the hall was stranded except for Ginny, Harry and the girl at the moment. Harry didn't recognize the girl, but she looked too old to be a first year. Before she could hurry off, Harry blurted, "Excuse me?"

She turned around to face him, and he was stunned. She was a lot prettier than he thought she was at first – and unfortunately, a lot prettier than Ginny. "Are you new here?"

"Yes?" She frowned, giving glances down the hall every once in awhile, as if she were looking out for something. "Why do you ask?"  
She had a pretty voice, too. It was mysterious.

"I dunno," Harry shook his head. "You just didn't seem…familiar."

She nodded, taking a step back. "Well, I must be going then, I_"

"_What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Cecilia Barnes," She answered, giving more glances down the hall.

"Cecilia, what are you running from?" Harry asked.

And then Ginny gave a jealous groan, not liking Harry interacting with another girl, especially one a whole lot prettier than her. "Why are you so concerned?" Cecilia asked. "I don't know you, you don't know me, and we aren't having this conversation right now."

"My name is Harry Potter?" Harry frowned, thinking it might make her open up more. "Also known as the boy who lived? Yeah, that's me – I am him."

Cecilia gasped, and her frown turned into a smile. "Y-you're that potter fellow?" She gave a short laugh. "S-so it was _you _who stopped he-who-must-not-be-named? You are brilliant."

Ginny groaned again. "Back off, sister," Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm. "He's _my _prince Charming – go get your own."

Cecilia looked taken back. "Excuse me?" She referred a hand to herself. "Do you know who I am?"

"Cecilia Barnes?" Ginny said. "Yes, I do. In fact, I know that your Madam Barnes daughter – but that doesn't give you the right to just walk on in this school and think you can do _whatever _the fuck you want. This is _my _boyfriend he's _mine_, so fuck off." And then she looked into Harry's eyes, and then kissed him gently.

"_Excuse me!_" Cecilia cried in bewilderment. "You will rue that, you ugly old ginger – _Feraverto!_"

And Ginny shrunk, and changed form, until she was a cup, but nothing more. Cecilia laughed a beautiful melody as she swept the cup that was Ginny into her grasp.

Harry gasped in total disbelief, and anger overtook him. "How dare you touch her_"

"Kiss me," Cecilia breathed. "Kiss me and I shall return this bastardly girl to her regular form. If you refuse my invitation, she'll remain a tiny little lonesome cup – _forever_."

Harry gasped and shook his head. "Dumbledoor won't let you do this, Cecilia! Give her to me – she's not yours!"

"She is now," Cecilia smiled, waving the cup in her hand. "Do you want this filthy girl back? Well, kiss me then."

"Are you serious?" Harry sneered. "Ginny's my girlfriend – I'm not going to do that to her!"

"You're doing it all right," Cecilia referred to the cup in her hand. "You're keeping her from living her life – you must _really _love her."

Harry was starting to panic. "Cecilia!" He shrieked. "Give me Ginny or else_"

"Or else what, Harry Potter?" Cecilia chuckled. "You're going to tell Dumbledorf on me? Well, here's a question, Harry – what's that stupid old Dumbley-dorf going to do about it? If I hide the cup, he'll have _no _access to it, and neither will you. I don't care if I get in trouble – my parents are death eaters, I can survive the consequences."

Harry started to shake his head. "Wait – your parents are death eaters? You_" And then Harry stopped mid-sentence. "Wait – Ginny said your mom was Madame Barnes. She's not a death eater after all – you're just trying to scare me so I'll kiss you, and then I won't have to find out the truth – that your parents aren't really death eaters! Well, Cecilia Barnes, it's not working – hand me Ginny _now!_"

"Kiss me," Cecilia said sweetly. "Kiss me and the blood-traitor shall be _released_."

"Cecilia," Harry begged with his eyes. "…Please."

"NO!" She stomped her foot angrily. "Harry James Potter, I've waited for you – I've waited for you _all _my life! And when I'm about to finally – _hell no_, just FUCKING kiss me!"

Harry didn't know what to make of this. "No, I will not – give me_"

Cecilia drew her wand at once. "Drop your wand, Potter."

Harry didn't fear her, however. "No, I won't – you're not going to just walk – I'm not afraid of you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, aren't you now?"

"This isn't time for fun and games, Cecilia, this is serious – now hand over my girlfriend before this gets brutal!"  
"Brutal?" She chuckled. "What are you going to do – hex me? Oh, Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry." She stroked his face with her finger. "You are absolutely everything I've ever dreamt of – and so much more. We could be something great…wonderful…powerful…If only you'd just kiss me, Harry – just kiss me."

It was hard to say no - she was so gorgeous, and so tan and sweet - but he still showed fury as he shoved her finger from his face. "I am not going to listen to you, Cecilia. You're trying to make me drool over you – does every guy do that? Must be nice, Barnes – You've got five seconds to hand over my girlfriend before I_"

"HARRY!" Cecilia screamed furiously. "DO YOU WANT YOUR STUPID LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TO DIE?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU SO FUCKING MUCH?" Harry screamed at her. "DOES IT REALLY BOTHER YOU THAT FUCKING MUCH? DO I LOOK THAT DAMN GOOD?"

She smiled, flattered. "Oh, Harry, did you _really _just ask that? Oh, hell yes, you do look that good Harry. It bothers me because – oh, no time for questions, just make the move already."

"Me?" He frowned, troubled. "Cecilia…_why _are you doing this to me? I've never done a damn thing to you."

"KISS. ME!" Cecilia screamed madly. And then she cornered him, her face only a few inches from his. And he was hypnotized by beauty.

"Just…Just kiss me, Harry," She whispered.

He began to lean in…And then he kissed her; Cecilia dropped the cup. It seemed as if the whole world was swimming around them – like they were the only two people in the world. Their mouths molded together in an unfamiliar way, and romance was in the air. The kiss was unlike anything Harry's ever experienced before – but then the sweetness of it grew rougher and rougher as it went, and Harry started to get bored of it. He started to get tired, and he wanted it to end. But when he opened his eyes, he wasn't at Hogwarts...He was in Cecilia's arms, at a familiar graveyard.


	2. Au Revouir

"I-I've been here before," Harry said, stepping away from Cecilia to explore the graveyards. "In…In a dream, or something, I can't remember."

"Oh, so you recognize this place?" Cecilia said slyly. "Hmm..."

"W-where are we?" Harry frowned. "D'you reckon we're some place near Hogwarts?"

"We're at the graveyard of Tom Riddle."

And then Harry's scar burned like a fire, and he fell to the ground groaning, his hand over his throbbing scar. He closed his eyes, the world around him spinning. The pain was fierce and tense and he could no longer worry about anything – all he could think about was how badly his scar was hurting.

"Cecilia?" An unfamiliar cold voice said. "Cecilia Barnes? It's me – Ted Bloomington."  
"Ted!" Cecilia said happily. "Oh – I've brought him Potter – see?"  
And then there were a few muffled footsteps before Ted gasped and said, "My word – you have! Oh – your parents and he himself are going to be _so _very happy with you."  
"Yes – indeed."  
"What is he doing?" Ted said suspecting something. "Is he – stop that, boy! It's not funny, whatever it is your doing – stop that nonsense right this very minute – or I swear, I'll_"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry let out a piercing scream, his scar burning terribly. It was prickling with such pain that he could not contain.

There was suspense in the air.

"The dark lord is on his way!" Ted laughed coldly. "He'll be here any minute, along with your parents. Once he see's you've actually done the deed – Why, he'll declare you a death eater for sure!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a pale old bald man and Cecilia interacting. "You won't get away with this!" Harry screeched his sweaty hand over his prickling scar. "Dumbledoor – he'll realize I'm gone!"

Ted let out a cackle. "Boy – What the devil is that old kook going to do about it? You'll be dead already once he finds out – he won't stop us before you are dead. But of course, the dark lord is going to kill you himself."

I then looked at Cecilia, whom looked nervous. She caught my gaze. It seemed as if her eyes were pleading for forgiveness. "Why?" Harry asked her. "I thought…I thought we were friends."

She gained more sadness at that comment. "I…I could never be friends with someone…Someone who is friends with a…m-mudblood and blood traitor."  
Harry sensed immediately that she was sorry and didn't want to do this – but she's talking that way in front of Ted because if she's nice to me, well, Ted wouldn't like that would he? She wants him to think that she doesn't like him.

Harry frowned at her. "Just tell me…Why did you do this?"

"The kiss was magical, Harry," Cecilia said softly. "It was unlike anything I've ever felt before – I'm glad I got it."

Harry's scar was still paining him – it was hard to think. "You...You tricked me."

Ted started walking up the hill, not paying attention to us at all.

She shook her head sadly and whispered, "Harry…It wasn't my fault – I had too – he was going to kill me and my family! And – I couldn't do that to Liam!"

"Liam?" Harry asked quietly so Ted wouldn't hear. "Who's he?"

"Liam," Cecilia said, "Is my little brother."

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Did you...You really don't want to be friends with me because I hang out with Hermione and Ginny?"

Cecilia shook her head, still whispering. "No – I don't care of that, they seem like very nice people, Harry. I was only so mean to Ginny because I needed a way to get you to kiss me. When you kissed me, Ted had put a spell on my lips to teleport us here when they are kissed by you. I didn't want too, honestly – and you were wondering where I was going and why…I was looking around – for you. When you were there, I didn't really realize…"  
"That it was me?" Harry asked slowly.

She nodded, looking ashamed. "I'm _so _sorry, Harry – truly I am. And I promise that as soon as I get back to Hogwarts I will change your Ginny back to normal."  
"Thanks to you, I'll never even get to say goodbye to my love ones," Harry said, turning his back on her.

"Harry…" She pled.

"No," He shook his head. "Just go – save yourself while you can – he's coming, I can feel it in my scar. Go – go _now!_"

"Why should – Harry, I have to stay here. I have to wait for the Dark Lord to present me as a death eater and give me thanks," Cecilia said quietly. "I'm…sorry."  
He turned to face her again. "I thought you weren't one of them, Cecilia – I thought maybe you were _better _than this…Turns out I was wrong." And he turned away from her again.

"I don't want to be one of them!" She gasped as if she were offended. "I truly don't – but I don't, honestly, have a choice! It's either I accept his offer, or he'll most likely kill me for rejection."

"You should've just stayed at Hogwarts – if you had, Dumbledoor could protect you," Harry said critically. "But it's too late now."  
"Harry…" She pled again. "Please."

"No!" Harry shouted angrily, no longer whispering. "He killed my parents – do you not understand? He's taken e_verything _from me – to get to my death point! Well, lucky him – here I am. He's got his chance, and he'll take it. He took everything from me and now – he's taking the one thing I have left other than my friends – my life."  
"Harry, I'll do_" She began to beg, her eyes starting to water.

And then the air went cold and they both looked up to the sky to see the Dark Mark. And then Harry's scar burned awfully again like it had in the beginning. It was burning – burning like a crackling fire – and all he could think of was how bad it hurt. He started to count down, hoping it'd chill out, but it wouldn't.

"Harry!" Cecilia gasped. "Are you alright?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Harry screamed at her. "YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT TO HOGWARTS – TO SAFETY – IN TIME! BUT NOT IF YOU DON'T GO _NOW!_"

She shook her head, a tear falling to the damp earth from her eye. "I…Harry, I'm not going to leave you here – I can't."

"Then take me with you!" Harry exclaimed, his scar painfully burning. "Take me with you, Cecilia!"  
She shook her head again. "I…"

And then Wormtail came in few, his features rat-like. "_Ah_ – m-m-Mr. P-P-Potter," He said squeakily, walking closer. "Ce-Ce-Cecilia, you've brought him."  
Cecilia straightened up and wiped the tears on her sleeve. "Hello Wormtail, you're looking dashing today – yes, yes I have."  
"Master…He's going to be so p-p-proud," Wormtail said.

And then Death-Eaters apparated into view. There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Greyback and Narcissa Malfoy. The others Harry didn't recognize.

Bellatrix cackled, walking quickly over. "The puss comes through, eh?" She referred to Cecilia. "You're just a stupid little girl – why would the dark lord ever want something as scrawny as you? You look like all you've eaten in months were toothpicks."  
One of the death-eaters, a pretty black haired beauty, frowned at Bellatrix. "How _dare _you talk to my daughter like that!" The girl, appearing as Cecilia's mother, gasped, darting over quickly. "Bellatrix – you might be one of the Dark Lord's favorites, but that doesn't mean I won't curse you!"

Bellatrix cackled. "Go ahead then Suzette – hex me. I'd like to see you proclaim the guts to do such a thing."  
Suzette fingered her wand from her pocket and put it to Bellatrix's cheek. "Try me, Lestrange."

Bellatrix, however, didn't cower at all. She stood up straight, looking Suzette Barnes straight in the eye, giving a slight cackle. "I'm waitin_"

"_Suzette…Do you dare threaten one of my best death-eaters?_"  
And there Voldemort was – gliding towards them. Harry dropped flat against the ground, his scar burning in absolute pain. Suzette immediately put her wand away. "I'm so sorry, my lord – but _look _who my daughter has brought us!" Suzette exclaimed, pointing to Harry.

And then Voldemort gave an exasperated laugh that was as snake-like as he looked. "_Cecilia Barnes, is it?_"

Cecilia gave a mortified nod, trying to hide the terror she felt. She started to shake under his stare. "Y-yes, m'lord."

"_You've brought me Harry Potter – and for that you shall be rewarded_," Voldemort began to pace around Harry. "_You've earned yourself a thousand galleons and you are now…Death-Eater._"

And in a quick, unexpected movement, Voldemort drew back Cecilia's sleeve and took his wand from his pocket and pressed it to a terrified Cecilia's arm. And then he muttered something and a mark slowly was drawn on Cecilia's arm. And then Cecilia smiled and looked at him, still terrified, but hardly showing it. "T-thanks, m'lord."

He walked closer to Harry, kneeling above him. "_I'm going to kill you, Harry._"

And then Harry let out a bloodcurdling scream with the pain. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS – I DO NOT FEAR YOU! I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

And Harry drew his wand. "_Exp__"  
But Voldemort was too quick and prepared. "_Expelliamus!_"

And Harry's wand flew from his grasp. Voldemort gave a short cackle. "_Did you really think you could disarm me, Harry? Did you honestly think I'd not know that you would try to protect yourself? Well, Mr. Potter – I am absolutely amused. Everyone – step back…He's mine._"

They took shallow steps back, and Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry, smiling. "_Would you like to beg, Potter? It's more joyful when they beg._"

"I'm not…going…to give you the joy," Harry sneered with hate. "Kill me already."

Voldemort laughed darkly. "_You're unlike many people, Harry – everyone else begs until they cry. You're not even fretting – but I know why…You already know you're going to die, don't you? You're just preparing yourself for it – if you're going to die, there's no point in fighting it._"

"At least I'll get to see my parents again," Harry said fearlessly. "I'll get to tell them how ugly you've gotten since they've last seen you."

And Voldemort's smile faded into anger. "_Avada Kedavara!_"


	3. The Lair

I'm dead. I must be dead. He used the killing curse on me, didn't he? I'm dead, oh so dead, unless it was all just a lonesome dream. But it felt so real, how could it have been?

And then a rush of excitement shot throughout me. If I'm dead – absolutely and truly dead – my parents must be here, right? And so be Sirius.

"Is…Is it really Harry Potter? Why has he come?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, belonging to a witch.

"I don't know, Bertha. It could be anyone – No, I don't think it is Harry Potter," A boy's voice said. "Who are you, boy?"

"_Are…Are you Bertha Walkins?_" Harry stuttered weakly.

"He speaks!" The witch, Bertha, cried. "Why, yes I am! Who are you?"

"How – am I _dead?_" I gasped.

"Yes, indeed you are – obviously you were killed by Voldemort, because you're here aren't you, but what you need_"  
"_What do you mean? I'm here because Voldemort killed me – anybody could've sent me here!" I asked quickly. "How'd you know he killed me?"

"Bertha – your saying too much!" The boy said again.

"Oh, can it, Norbert, this is important!" Bertha exclaimed. "Boy – anyone who's killed by Voldemort goes here, into the lair."

"What lair?" I asked. "This is a lair?"  
"Yes, indeed," Bertha said. "But that's all I can tell you, I'm afraid."  
"Why?" I asked. "Please – I need to know more!"  
"I can't – you might be the sorcerer we've been waiting for!" Bertha exclaimed.

"Very good, Bertha, I'm very proud," Norbert said darkly. "Now boy – why are your eyes closed? Open up, don't be afraid."  
And that's when I realized my eyes w_ere _closed. I blinked my eyes open. And then I gasped;

I was in a _sunny _meadow. The clouds up in the sky were like a cottony dream, and that's where Bertha and Norbert were, floating up there. They were looking down at me. I got to my feet slowly.

I turned around, looking everywhere. There were mountains in the horizon, steep and tall, and there were amazing sights around every corner. But didn't Voldemort kill more than _two _people? There should be more people here.

I frowned up at them. "What do you mean by I might be the sorcerer you've been waiting for? And where is everyone else? Please – tell me."  
Bertha shook her head slowly, looking depressed. "I cannot tell you more than I have. I'm sorry."  
"Please!" I begged. "I need to k – where are my mum and dad?"  
Norbert and Bertha exchanged looks. "Who's your mum and dad?" Norbert asked softly. "They're – they're _dead?_"

I nodded slowly. "Lily and James Potter," I said.

They both gasped and exchanged glances. Nobody spoke.

"Is – is there something wrong?" I asked cautiously. "Are you both alright?"

And then they looked at me. "I…Lily and James aren't going to like this," Norbert sighed.

Bertha looked sorry. "Harry…Last time I saw you, you were twelve…" Bertha shook her head with a little sigh. "And then he killed me – tortured me. I'm sorry, it's so awful that he finally got you – I was hoping you'd destroy him, because after everything he's done to you – he's won. He's won the _Potters_, and I can't let him win. Norbert – we _have _to tell him! It's the only way we'll all survive!"

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Bertha – we can't!" Norbert was suddenly angry. "Are you crazy? If we told him – we'd be – you – oh, don't you dare do this Bertha!"  
"Norbert – do you want Voldemort to win?" Bertha exclaimed. "We're going to lose, and rot, Norbert! We'll all die – if we don't tell him, how will we ever_"  
"Aren't we all already dead?" I asked slowly. "You two – I'm very confused. But I'm going with Bertha – she has the right to tell me everything."

"She does not have the right to tell you a_nything!_" Norbert shrieked. "Look what you've done, Bertha – you've created your own little monster! Are you happy now, Bertha?"

Bertha frowned at him. "I don't know how I've lived five years here with you, Norbert – you're absolutely irrevocable."

"Well, I can easily say the same to you!" Norbert retorted. "Your annoying and stupid – how could I have lasted?"

"Aren't we all already dead?" I repeated, wanting an answer.

"Partially dead," Bertha corrected. "None of us are fully dead, we're all_"

"_Enough!" Norbert yelled angrily. "Bertha – stop! You're telling the boy _too _much!"  
"Oh, stuff it, Norbert," Bertha rolled her eyes. "I've already said – he needs to know!"  
"No, he doesn't, if he is the real sorcerer, he'll be able to find it all out on his own!" Norbert cried.

"What's the good of that?" Bertha sneered. "It could take too long – if he is the real sorcerer, we've only got f_ive _days!"  
"Well, maybe he isn't?" Norbert suggested. "We've probably made a mistake, Bertha – if he's not the real sorcerer, and we tell him everything, we'll be doomed!"  
"He is – he has to be!" Bertha insisted. "Haven't you realized something, Norbert? He's_"  
"How are we _partially _dead? Aren't we all just…dead?" I asked. "And what are you guys talking of – I'm a sorcerer?"

"The greatest sorcerer who's ever lived," Bertha nodded. "I believe it is so."  
"Now – how are we partially_" I began.  
"ENOUGH!" Norbert boomed, standing up on the cloud. "You can't tell him anymore, Bertha – if you do speak another word of it, I shall have you sentenced to _death_."  
"Death – we're already dead!" I said shrilly. "How could you possibly make us any more dead than we already are?"

Bertha looked at me with affection, admiring my features and brains. "Oh, your just like Lily."

"Shut up Bertha," Norbert rolled his eyes. "I swear – you're going to expose everything to him. C'mon – we must go now."

"What – you don't mean – I'm not going to just _leave _him here, Norbert!" Bertha shrieked angrily. "We can't_"  
"Doesn't he want to see his parents?" Norbert raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if we can get them from recovery – with the help of Lockehart, of cour_"  
"Lockehart?" I asked, confused. "You mean – Gilderoy's dead?"

"Gilderoy?" Bertha furrowed her eyes in puzzlement. "No – we're talking about _Jameson _Lockehart. I think your talking about his son – he does have a son named Gilderoy, doesn't he Norbert?"

"I believe that is true," Norbert pursed his lips.

"His…His parents are dead?" I choked out.

Bertha shook her head. "No – they – well, yes, partially dead – they're here in the lair – partially murdered nastily by Voldemort seventeen years ago."

"Partially – you are confusing me! What do you mean – we can't just be _partially _dead!" I declared. "…Or can we?"

Bertha nodded with a dimply smile. "Yes – very good, harry, very good – keep it going."

"If we're partially dead," I started to think to myself aloud. "Then that means…we're _not _dead?" I gasped.

She smiled widely. "No – well, partially – but there's still some soul left in us, Harry. We're not fully killed. Not yet, that is."

"What do you mean by not yet though?" I frowned, excitement running through my veins at the thought that I wasn't dead. "You mean – we _will _be dead?"

Her smile faded and she slowly nodded. "Yes…Not unless the _one _comes and saves us all and revives us into the world." She gave a huffy sigh.

"Who's the one?" I asked quickly. "What does the one do, and how could he possibly save us? How long do we have – will the one ever come? What if he doesn't – will he be partially dead, too?"

"ENOUGH!" Norbert boomed, jumping from the cloud and landing on the grass a few feet from me. "You – Harry – you are to go now."

"Sorry sir," I apologized, looking around. "But sir – there's nowhere to go!"

And finally, for the first time, a smile split across the elderly man's face. "You are _wrong_, me boy – there is certainly many, many, many different places to go here…You just have to know _how _to get there." He winked. "Bertha – escort this young one to, err – Maura."

"Maura," I said with a frown, glancing at Bertha and then at Norbert. "Who's Maura?"

He smiled again. "That's wrong, me boy – not _who_, but _where_." He scratched his forehead. "Maura is a place – not a person. You'll learn in time – Bertha?"

Bertha sighed, standing at the end of the cloud, and looking down at the long length. "I…I always hate doing this." She looked like she would be sick any moment. "Norbert…Isn't there _another _way down? I don't like to jump – it's scary."  
Norbert rolled her eyes. "Bertha – your dead – you can't_"  
"_Partially _dead!" Bertha corrected, annoyed.

"Oh, stuff it, will you?" Norbert sneered. "Anyway – you're _partially _dead – you can't get any more than you already are. It shouldn't be scary at all, Bertha – it's the only way down."

Bertha sighed, closed her eyes, and walked off. And she tumbled onto the grass. Norbert ran over and helped her to her feet, and she brushed the dust off her black capree's. She looked up at me and smiled, getting closer. "Wow – I have a better view of you know, Harry – you look a lot like James – but you have your mother's eyes." A tear quivered in her eyes as she smothered me with warm and welcoming smiles. "I'll take you to your parents, Harry – they are in Maura at the moment."

"I'll meet you back at Portland, Bertha?" Norbert suggested heavily.

"Sure, why not?" Bertha said, annoyed. "I already have to take him to Lancaster to get to Maura, and through Voldy Moldy cave – why _not _add more to my to-do list?"

Norbert rolled his eyes. "It won't take too long – if you want, _I'll _take the boy to his parents."

"No – I'm capable!" Bertha quickly shook her head. "No need for that, Norbert. I'll meet you at Portland."

"I don't trust you, Bertha – how am I to know that you won't tell the boy more than he should know?" Norbert raised an eyebrow.

"I won't – Norbert, I've told him all I believe I can! If I tell him anymore – well, golly Jane – I'll put him in the nightmares!"

"I don't reckon you're telling the truth, Bertha," Norbert glared at her sternly. "I believe you're just trying to persuade me that you won't tell him anything so that I'll let you take him and you will have an open opportunity – allow me to take the boy."

Bertha shook her head. "That's not necessary, Norbert – I want to see_" "Bertha, will you let it go?" Norbert sneered. "You're so unpredictable."

"I?" She raised an eyebrow. "Look at you! For crying out loud – you have the aspects of a monkey."

He chuckled lowly, rolling his eyes. "I say, Bertha – you are one heck of a witch, if I do say so myself." He motioned to himself with admire in his eyes.

"Hello – I'm still here!" I waved anxiously. "I'd like to see my parents now? Sorry for rushing – it's just that I've _never _seen my parents in person."

Bertha suddenly jerked her head over to look at Harry. Her lip trembled, and her eyes softened up. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "O-Oh, my dear – yes, he's quite right made a point right there – I shall take you now."

She looked over to Norbert. "I guess I'll just meet you in, err – Portland, I suppose."

He nodded. "So you will, Bertha." He gave a short little bow, and then he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Bertha turned to me. "It'll be a little while, Harry – we'll have to walk very far and it'll probably take at least a day to get there."

I frowned. "C-can't we just apparate like Norbert did?"

She chuckled. "No – of course not – this is the _lair_. You can only apparate here if you've been taught how to from the great wizard _mcurthy _– but not many people have learned from him, considering he randomly vanished two years before I was murdered by Voldemort."

"Well, how did Norbert find him?" I wondered.

"Norbert – h-he died before I had, Harry." Bertha said promptly, looking east to west. "Well, well, we'd better get going."


	4. The Travel to Maura

"Won't be much longer, will it?" I asked drowsily. "We've been walking for literally hours, Bertha."

"We're nearly there."

And then I saw a small white line up in the clearing. As we climbed up the hill, more was revealed. The line happened to be snow. The snow covered the top of the hill, and the roofs of what seemed to be houses. It was a village, or town, of some sort. "Does…Do my parents live – err, here?"

She nodded and gave a simple "Yes." And then she went on walking again, and I followed closely behind. "They'll be so very thrilled to see you – yet, they'll start tearing up at the fact that you haven't survived." She sighed, the snow crunching beneath her feet.

I frowned. "What do you mean I haven't survived?"

"Well – you're here. Lily's been going on all last week about how she hopes you won't end up here, because this place is for the ones who have been partially murdered by Voldemort...And concluding that you're here, you haven't really survived." She shrugged. "She'll be upset – but I'm sure another part of her will be so very happy to finally see her grown little boy."

"I feel…_pathetic_." I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Oh!" Her softness turned to dust as she became furious. "You are _not _pathetic, Harry! And don't you ever say so! You're the one that defeated Voldemort when you were only just! Weren't it you whom had won the Triwizard cup, only age 14, three years below the required age? It was you who had won Gryffindor so many championships and games, wasn't it? You're the reason for the happiness of our world, Harry – and you've best believe it!"

I frowned slightly. "But…I've _lost_."

She gave a groan. "Harry! Good Scotts, boy – we all lose at things, don't we? If you didn't lose some of the things you try, you wouldn't be a normal being! We all make mistakes and lose things often, you can't win everything! And think of this, Harry – we've lost – your mother, father, Norbert, me, everyone else who is here, but as long as we're stuck here, we should make the best of it! We've lost, yes indeed, but knowing it was to a cold old creature with no soul, well, it gives you the feeling of confidence and love…Yet, you think _otherwise_." She was furious.

I still wasn't convinced, but it made me quench a taco. "Do they sell tacos here?"

She glowered at me.

"Never mind," I murmured, and then I returned to the subject. "You make your point, Bertha – we all lose at things – yet, I feel I should've been more of a hero…I've let you all down."

She groaned and gruffly spat, "When are you going to get a grip of yourself? Harry, you _are _a hero!"

"I'm a hero?" I was puzzled. "Bertha – to _who?_"

"You're a hero to _me!_" She snarled. "You're a hero to everybody – your inspiring, Harry – you have such a heartwarming story to tell! You've parents, they won't be sad that you didn't avenge them – they'll be sad that the person who took your life was that cruel heartless creature! They'll be proud of what you've become, and they'll be happy with the great leadership you've proven yourself to have in you! You have the aspects any mom or dad could ever hope there child to have, and you are respected by us all! You're the first to _ever _bring down Voldemort, and you were only a tiny little baby with no magical experiences at all! You've been a hero all along, Harry, you've just got to have a little more faith in yourself."

A sudden current of inspiration flared throughout me. That made sense to me in a sudden form. "You're…You are right, Bertha, and I'm sorry."  
"Ah, yes, the logical apology…Well, boy, don't be sorry to me – be sorry for ever doubting yourself," She said lightly. And then she stopped walking. "We're here."

I looked up. There was a nice house, similar to the other houses, with a silver gate enclosing it. The grass was covered with snow, and there was a snow fort in the front yard. The curtains were closed, but there was light streaming from them that was noticeable. And suddenly, as the snow began to fall again, I got light headed, and felt like I was flying. My heart tingled with excitement, and I felt joyous – as happy as I've ever been. I grinned widely. "Let's go!" I urged. "I can't wait – I feel like I might drop dead any mom – oh, that's right, I'm already dead." I shrugged slightly.

She groaned. "Good heavens, boy – how many times do I have to say – you are only _partially _dead!"

"Oh. Right," I nodded. "Sorry about that…"

She waved it off. "Yeah, yeah…" She opened the gate, which gave a barely audible creak, and started up the walk. "I feel wrong about doin' this to lily n' James, considering how heartbroken they'll be – yet, it's the right thing to do, taking into matters that you've never, in sixteen years, seen each other."

"Y-yeah," I said nervously. "I can't believe I'm mere seconds away from seeing my…my _parents_." I smiled.

She slowly climbed the doorsteps. "Such a sweet, sweet boy you are truly, Harry – god bless yuh." She grabbed the knocker – a golden heart – and knocked three times. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Lily! James! Open up – it's me, Bertha."

There was the sound of shuffling footsteps from inside. _Thump, thump thump_, my heart went. My heartbeat was gaining speed. _Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump_. My heart was about to explode, it felt – _thump, thump, thump! Thump, thump, thump!_

The door flung open.


	5. Reunited alast

A pretty girl with reddish orange-y straight hair, young and quite tall, came into view. She wasn't fat, nor skinny, and she had on a striped green sweater and some jeans. Her lips pulled up slowly into a smile. "Bertha – hello – err, would you care for_?" And then she noticed Harry. "Hello," She said kindly and skeptically. "And who might you be youngster?"

I couldn't muster to speak through these trembling lips of mine – and they weren't trembling of the cold.

"This," Bertha said with a smile as she ruffled my hair. "It's, uh, your, uh…Your _Harry_, Lily."

And then Lily's smile faded immediately and she jerked her head to look at me. She jerked her head so quick that there was an audible crack from the vast speed. Her jaw slowly opened. Her eyes – green – slowly softened with sweetness. Her lip quivered. And she gave a faint, "_JAMES!_" before she fell backward onto the wood. _Thump!_

There were quick footsteps, and then into view came – "_Dad_…" I whispered quietly. My heart felt like it would explode like an erupting volcano.

Alarm was scrawled all over his face. He had black hair, well tamed, and he was wearing a nice red shirt with khaki colored pants. He had on glasses, like Harry, and pale blue eyes. "Bertha – what happened – what'd you do – is lily_?" He panted quickly. And then he frowned at Harry. "Bertha – who – who is this? Why've you brought him to us, why've you come?" He said quickly as he knelt beside Lily, resting her head on his leg. He looked up at us, waiting for some answers. "Hello? I need to hear an explanation!"

Bertha pursed her lips. "James – how fatherly of you not to recognize your _own _son."

And then James's jaw dropped. He slowly shook his head. "It…it _can't _be…" He whispered slowly.

"H-hi, dad," I said quietly. I smiled wider than I ever have before, so thrilled, so very and truly thrilled, as excitement and happiness spread throughout me. I didn't know what to say nor to do. "It's me – Harry."

He stood up immediately, almost level to me. He slowly removed the hair covering my scar, not able to accept this incredulous surprise, and seeing the scar, he gasped. The gasp was a strangled, yet shocked and happy gasp. He smiled. "Oh, Harry…" And then I was being hugged tighter than I've ever been before. He was shaking with tears. Tears fell from my eyes as I hugged my dad for the first time in my life. I was the happiest person ever – most grateful and thankful – and I couldn't feel my whole body. I felt irrational – so happy and loved and joyous – the feeling of confidence and motivation spread throughout me as I hugged my sobbing dad.

"H-harry!" He choked out. "_My _son! He's here – after all these years! You've survived, you've done well, I'm proud – oh, what you've become! You're so grown, and so handsome, and you've got my face, but Lily's eyes! Oh, Harry! Harry! Harry! I've missed you for too long – we've been separated far too long! I can't believe this, am I dreaming? I must certainly be dreaming! This isn't possible – not my son, you can't be! You're so wonderful – and you're so real! But there's no way it's really you, is there?"

"He's really there, James," Bertha said with sparkling eyes. "And here's to a happy ending!"

"Yes! _My _happy ending – _our _happy ending!" He cried. "I cannot believe it's so! This is incredulous! Oh, thank you, Bertha, thank you for bringing him to us! Thanks for finding him – you are blessed, Bertha!"

Out of the corner of my eye I realized she was smiling, and silently crying as well with joy. "You are certainly welcome, James, my friend."

He was strong, as he was still holding me in his arms. He looked up at Bertha. He was quivering, obviously still tearing up. "Y-you must come in for tea!" He choked out. "We owe you, Bertha, for reuniting us with our son!"

"I'd enjoy that," Bertha said calmly. "I'm thirstier than ever, I feel…Long journey here."

"Yes," He said quickly. "Bertha – I don't mean to sound rude, please don't get me wrong – but will you please summon Lily to the couch? I don't want to put my boy down, not just yet."  
Bertha, very understanding, whisked out her wand and pointed it at Lily quickly. "_Devalio!_"

Lily immediately was afloat and then disappeared behind the door, obviously going to the couch. I looked at my dad, whom had the same features as me. Well, mostly the same, his eyes weren't as green as mine – they were pale blue. I smiled. "Dad," I whispered. "I...I aren't dreaming, are I?"

He shook his head with a grand smile. "No – no you are not, because in dreams, my heart doesn't feel as warm and I never feel as happy." He swung me around again. "Harry, me boy, I must take you to golf in the outers sometime soon! Have you ever golfed before?"  
I shook my head, but the idea of golfing with my dad seemed very unreal and thrilling to me. "No, I haven't – but I think it'd be cool to learn how to!"  
He smiled. "Yes!" He nodded. "I could teach my own boy how to golf! There's a field nearby, it's called the outers, and I'm sure we'd have such a grand time there! Harry, you'll really like it there, I have a feeling!"  
I smiled. "Dad – you've helped me succeed in many of the things I have, and I owe half of my success to _you_."

He looked shocked. He smiled. "Harry – how can you give me your success? It's _you _whom have succeeded."

I shook my head quickly. "If it weren't for you and mum at the graveyard that night when Cedric was killed, I would've been dead! You guys held him off for me," I said. "And you've left me clues! So many clues! Like the Marauders map! You've left it, and it helped me get around easier and find Sirius! I found Sirius, dad! There was a thing that said Sirius Black up in the whomping willow, and I went there, and there he was! At first, we thought he was bad and after me, but it turns out he was my godfather! Ever since, we've been close in touch, and he took grave care of me!" And then my heart went numb. "Well…One day…A witch named Bellatrix Lestrange, a follower of Voldemort, she threw the Avada Kadavra spell at me, and he jumped in front of me and took the killing curse instead." I gave a twitch of horror.

He looked half sad, half happy. "Well…" He said, not letting that last part bum his joy. "I'm very glad that I chose Sirius as one of my friends – he was true until the end…Yes, very true, very true…I miss my old pal…But, Harry, perhaps I _did _give you some clues, but it's _you_ who recovered them and _you _who smartly used your brain to do what you've done, and therefore, you're the one to proclaim the success upon."

I smiled. "But, dad, you've helped me so much – I owe you credit."

"Well, since it's _your _success, if you want to give me credit, you have every right to do so," Dad said swiftly. "But one thing you can't do is say I've done the things you have…You've made history – my boy's made history! I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

I couldn't hold back the smile that spread upon my face. "Thanks dad."  
He nodded. "Yes," He said. "I have something to tell you, something I've not been able to tell you since…" He looked sad. "I haven't told you since October 31st…" He looked at me and smiled. "_I love you_."


	6. Truth

I sat down in front of the couch, looking at my fainted mother. Dad put a hand on my shoulder, overlooking Lily. "She'll be awake soon, son, don't you fret about it."

"Why did she faint?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I guess she was so shocked to see her son here…It was definitely unexpected – the most unexpected thing ever to us, to see our soon trot out so willingly to our home…"

Bertha took a sip of her tea, sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room. "The heir, James," She whispered.

James looked up immediately, and then he looked back down at me. "Harry, I'll be right back son, I need to go have a word with Bertha…"

"What is it, dad?" I asked with a frown. "She was talking of the heir earlier, when I first came here, and I don't understand yet what it is – she and Norbert wouldn't tell me the full thing. They didn't tell me any useful information, and I'm clueless…"

"Err – well, son, it's definitely some monkey business," Dad said quickly. "I will be right back – Bertha, into the kitchen please?"

"Certainly," Bertha said as she stood on her feet. "Stay here, Harry."

"I'll be _right _back," He reassured me, and then he left the room with Bertha, into the kitchen.

I slowly rose to my feet, and pointed my wand at the door that obviously went into the kitchen. "_Enierteo!_"

A rubber ear appeared at the bottom of the door, and I could hear everything they were saying.

"Bertha, you don't think Harry's actually the one, do you?" Dad said patently.

"I do," Bertha said swiftly. "I do believe it is so, James. Think of it! Harry's the only one whom survived Voldemort! Now, he's _partially _dead! He was the first to ever survive Voldemort's killing curse – it's him, James! Harry's the heir, the one we've been waiting for, the sorcerer who will break us free from this pit of hell and revive us back into the _real _world!"

"You're…Bertha, your absolutely right!" Dad said in agreement. "I didn't realize all that before, but now it's coming clean – makes so much sense to me now! He probably is, after all…But how can we notify him without actually telling him anything?"

Bertha sighed. "I don't know – that's the hard part. We can't tell him anything, that'd be breaking the rules – he has to find out on his own…But it's kind of hard to do, even for a boy as smart as he is…All we can do is just let him follow the clues, James."

"What clues?" Dad said rather harsh. "There's nothing I can think of that wouldn't give it all away!"

"Well, Norbert and I gave him several small clues – probably not enough yet that it'll piece together to him, but enough to kind of give him a sudden form of clue," Bertha explained hurriedly. "And I'm sure there's more out there that we can throw out at him without giving the full clue – we'll give him _parts _of clues."

There was a bang of wood. My dad most likely banged his fist on the table.

"_You can't give half a clue!_" Dad ranted. "If you give a clue, you give the clue! You can't say it starts with a letter A! That'd be a full clue! You can't give half a clue, Bertha!" He sighed. "Sorry for ranting on you – it's just so overwhelming – he's my boy! I want to tell him _everything! _But I can't, and it's terrifying to me to see my little boy, all grown up, wandering in here with no clue of what this place is and how to get out of here…He's probably mortified."

"It'll be alright, James," Bertha said reassuringly. "We're all in this together, you know. We will accomplice this with rye." She gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes," Dad sighed. "I guess it'll work best if we work together on this…Thanks, Bertha, for everything. You've been such help to Lily and I."

"Your welcome, James," Bertha said kindly. "I'm always here for my rye ole best friend."


End file.
